The use of hemostatic agents and devices is a common practice in modern surgery. The general field ranges from the use of agents exhibiting local action by the physical presence of the agent such as astringents (aluminum and magnesium salts), hydrolyzed gelatin (Gelfoam®—Pharmacia) and oxidized cellulose (Surgicel®—Johnson & Johnson) to products seeking to exploit physiologic mechanisms such as thrombin- and fibrin-based systems. However, the field is plagued with formulations of limited efficacy and systems that ultimately expose patients to greater risk of adverse immune response. Formulations that can be applied in a variety of physical states to quickly and reliably establish hemostasis without the risk of secondary immunologic responses would be highly desirable and of great commercial interest.